


Sanswitches

by poetax



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Magic-Users, Monsters, Non-Consensual Tickling, Poor Sans, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", Pranks and Practical Jokes, Reader Is Not Frisk, Short Sans, Slow Burn, Tall Reader, Teasing, There will be no blue dicks, Tsundere Sans, Witchcraft, Witches, reader is a witch, reader is not a mage, reader is over 700 yeas old
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8788804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetax/pseuds/poetax
Summary: The barrier under Mt. Ebott broke over a week ago.  Monsters poured from the enterance settling in a run down resort at the base of the mountain.  Government officials, military, and regular citizens are confused how to handle these new people.  After years of exile underground can humans and monsters really work together.   There is one faction that has been left out from this story.  One that has been living quietly among the humans for years.  No, not mages silly, witches.How can people who are so different, learn to see the similarities in each other.  How are you gonna convince Papyrus you aren’t a magical girl.





	1. The monsters of Ebott Falls Resort

You just landed after a 3 hour flight. Your body, stiff from being stuck on a stuffy plane next a lady who probably needed a little more room than the seat had to offer, and a man who was desperately trying keep the internet working uninterrupted while he finished whatever business he had left on his laptop.  Well... it wasn't all bad, at least they gave you an exit row seat.  

 

You clutch at your dark feather lined cloak waiting for the conveyor belt to return your luggage. You only had one medium sized suitcase carrying extra clothes, a few food bars, and couple of hygenic necessities. The most important of your items, your staff, had been approved beforehand to be carried on with you, and you keep it slung over your shoulder, partially covered in it's bindings as you wait. Your carry on, a large canvas satchel, contained your job related necessities. You'd stuffed it under your seat, making sure to keep an eye on it the entire flight. You couldn’t have strangers messing with the contents or removing anything without you there to observe. Humans have a tendency to kill themselves when they mess with those types of things.

 

Beside you, on the floor, Tulu waits in a dog kennel. The medium sized monstrosity was currently taking on the form of a fat, squat, pitch black cat. He done a lazy job of it once again, and looked more like a black marshmallow with gleaming violet eyes than a cat. For once, he was patient waiting in the cargo hold during the flight. He rested quietly the whole way, lazing on the bottom of his kennel. He was usually pissed off every time you had a flight, but today he managed to cover his anger with apathy.

 

You notice your suitcase getting dumped violently out of the chute, nearly falling off the belt before coming to a rest halfway off the side of the metal overhang. Thanks machine. You pull it off and inspect it. Nothing broken on the outside, and inside were mostly full of clothes anyway. You stack your satchel on top, pick up the kennel, and adjust the strap on your staff, before grabbing your things and heading out the glass doors to the pickup area.  

 

Glancing around you catch sight of a soldier holding your name on his sign. You walk over to him, dragging your things, and remove your identification card.  

 

"You’re my ride to Ebott correct?" You ask. The soldier stiffens before taking your ID. He compares it against some papers on a clipboard, looks you up and down, and hands it back.

 

“Everything checks out, please follow me.”

 

He takes your bag and leads you to a camo covered military vehicle. While he opens the trunk, you reach down and unlock the kennel by your feet. You didn’t want to force Tulu to sit in it any longer than he had to. He was in a calm mood, and you liked him that way.

 

In a flash, Tulu shimmies up your leg and onto your shoulder. He takes shelter in the cavity of your hood as he peaks out over the edge, his violet eyes dilating against the outside sun. The solder finishes loading your luggage and you're instructed to take the back seat of the vehicle. A moment later he starts the engine and you begin your 4 hour long drive to Mt. Ebott.

 

You place your arms behind your head and lean back relaxing against the stiff seat as you watch him through the rear view mirror. It would probably be best to get as much information as you can before napping the rest of the way. So you lean over a little and get started.

 

“So... you’ve been around them correct? What are they like?” You ask.

 

“Ma’am, I've been instructed to keep information on the current status of Ebott to a minimum.”

 

“I’m going there anyway." You say dismissively. "Is there anything I should know before I get there.”

 

“Remember to check in and show your ID at the front station, and no photography unless it has been approved by an officer or royal guardsman.”

 

You sigh, watching his eyes through the rear view mirror. You've been reading his intent from the beginning, and all it indicates is he’s not going to give up any answers… This is why you find the military so annoying. If they're told to do something they do it.They're hard to persuade otherwise. Even if the situation would be more efficient, they have to follow orders.

 

If he's not gonna tell you anything important, then you might as well get some sleep. You wiggle around trying to get comfortable, and settle for leaning your head against the glass of the window. It's gonna be a long drive... They better build an international airport in Ebott before you’re reassigned.

 

You wake as the vehicle approaches Ebott city. The enormous mountain stands in clear view, and you stare at it in wonder as it gets closer. All those years and the monsters were there, just under that mountain. An entire race living under a massive pile of stone for years, just waiting to be set free. Good thing they had magic. You don’t think humans would have done very well under all that without it.

 

The vehicle turns away from the city and towards the mountain. Looks like they're keeping the monsters separated like you were told. As the road begins to move uphill, it starts to wind. The forest around you thickens as the car climbs higher and higher. Several signs marked 'Ebott Falls Resort' sprinkle the roadside, and you watch as they pass silently out of sight. Finally, the car comes to a stop at a checkpoint filled with soldiers. They look on edge, all of them carrying weapons as they watch your car. The driver steps out and discusses with the guards as you wait. After a moment, several of them turn their heads towards you. Too bad, you aren’t gonna give them a magic show just yet. One soldier approaches the vehicle and opens the back door,

 

“Ma’am we're gonna need you to step out while we search your luggage.”

 

You step out of the vehicle, leaving Tulu behind as you face the soldier. He looks young. Hardly over twenty five.

 

And his intent is screaming in fear.

 

He carries your suitcase for you as you fallow him to a nearby tent. Inside are a few tables, and he walks up to the empty one. Another soldier waits at the table, sweating in the heat as he watches you.

 

"Is this your suitcase Ma'am..?" He asks, looking at you before he touches it.

 

"Yes."

 

"We need to look inside. Standard protocol."

 

You shrug, barely nodding your complacency as you look back at him. His eyes drop back to your bag, and he opens it slowly. 

 

"Anything we should know about in here? Guns, knives, weapons?"

 

"No."

 

He digs through the suitcase, removing your clothes and piling them to the side. You stare at him, glance unwavering, as he unfolds every pair of panties. He opens the bag of necessities, looking at each object thoroughly, before putting it all back and shutting the suitcase. Each pocket finally checked, he slides the case off the table and hands it back to you.

 

"The... uh.." He looks at the staff slung on your back.

 

You unsling it, and set it on the table. You proceed to unwrap it from it's bindings, showing off a large 6.5 foot silver pole. One end stops in a point, while the other finishes in a perfect circle. It almost looks like a giant pin. It seems to almost vibrate in your hand as you wait for the man at the table to inspect it.

 

"Um Ma'am...?" He asks when you continue to keep one hand lightly touching it.

 

You flash you're eyes at him, making sure he can see the violet clearly. "I'm not gonna let go... Check it while I'm holding."

 

"R-Right." And the fear melts off him in layers as he looks over your staff, choosing not to touch it.

 

"And your bag." The soldier says after a moment.

 

You sheath your staff, before swinging the bag from your shoulders and setting it down on the center of the table. He opens it slowly his eyes narrowing as he pulls the first object out. A vial containing bubbling black smoke.

 

“A-Anything harmful in here I should know about Ma’am.” He asks, becoming unsettled as he reaches inside the bag for more.

 

“Could be... depends on what you do with it. Be careful with the vials please, I don't want to piece your body back together if they break.”

 

His face pales as he continues more carefully. He pulls out several small colored glass orbs, some vials containing different colored powders, ash, and liquids, a collection of seals written on parchment, an ancient looking book with blank pages, and several more vials with strange silhouettes that seem to move inside them. At last, he removes your cell phone, and a stack of papers in an assortment of binders and folders.

 

He writes something down on a slip, packs the items back up, and rips the slip off handing it to your driver. Your luggage is carried back to the vehicle, and once again, you're on your way. This time, the drive is only a few minutes before before the car stops again in front of a large gate. A sign above it reads 'Ebott Falls Resort' in chipped and broken letters. Several military vehicles are parked in front of the gate at another makeshift checkpoint station complete with tents, folding tables, and swarming with armed guards. You try to look past the gate but the stations are blocking whatever lies beyond. You and Tulu get out and wait as your driver grabs your luggage and hauls it over to a station.

 

Your driver hands the slip of paper to some officers at a table. A few of them swing their heads around to look at you, and finally one very tall soldier walks up and picks up your suitcase. 

 

“Miss, we have been expecting you, if you would follow me we need to take a photo and issue you your new ID.”

 

You  follow him, Tulu running at your heels as you turn into a tent with a white screen backdrop set up opposite a camera. They tell you were to stand and you give a sly grin as the camera flashes.

 

“What about him.” You offer pointing to Tulu

 

“Uhh...” The camera man looks unsure. “I-I don’t think it needs one”

 

“Heh..." You smirk at the small black animal. "Looks like you get off scot free.”

 

Tulu ignores you, glaring as he keeps close to your feet. Several moments later they hand you a military ID. It contains written information about your height, weight, and haircolor. The slot for your birthday is left blank, and you take a moment to look at it a little longer before another smile crosses your features. They added a new category... Species... and underneath it reads... Witch...

 

You take the ID from the cameraman, it's still warm from the machine.

 

The man carrying your luggage walks up to you when you're done. “Please follow me Ma'am. We've informed the king and queen of your arrival, and they've sent someone to guide while you wait for them to finish their current meeting.”

 

You nod your head and follow the guard, Tulu padding along near your heels. He stops you at the gate where he shows you how to have your card scanned. He hands over your bags and you step through, finally getting a proper look at the opposite side. The first thing you find is a proper guard station. The tables have chairs, and the tents look like they aren't going to fall over if the wind blows a little to hard. But that's not what catches your interest first. Running at you is a fluffy white dog in a suit of armor. A big suit of armor. He wags its tail as it approaches, and behind, you see a few other canine looking monsters all in a mishmash of different gear, manning the station along with a few humans wearing camo outfits. In fact... the humans look out of place with the bright colors of the dogs...

 

The dog monster stoops in front of you, and you can't help but feel surprised. He's enormous, and that's saying something as you're pretty tall yourself. 

 

You look the dog over as he holds out a paw.

 

"Uh...?" You say in confusion before it hits you. You can’t feel anything from him! Nothing! Usually you feel something, even around animals. But with him, the only thing you can sense is a solid mass of magic. Where's his intent? Why can't you feel it!

 

The dog monster barks, before pointing a finger his ID, then back at you.

 

"Oh..." You say, realizing what he wants. You had over your ID and he looks it over before barking twice this time.

 

“Uhh” You start “I’m suppose to have a guide?” At that you hear another loud voice answer

 

“OH MY GOD!, GREATER DOG, IS THE MAGIC HUMAN FINALLY HERE!!!”

 

The dog barks again, and suddenly you sense a large mass of magic barreling towards you from behind. You barely have time to get into a defensive position before you're grabbed around the middle into a bone crushing hug. What! when did this guy... how... what's happening. You're swung in circles as the monster continues shouting.

 

“MAGIC HUMAN! LET I THE GREAT PAPYRUS BE THE FIRST TO WELCOME YOU TO THIS WONDERFUL, PREVIOUSLY HUMAN, VACATIONING SITE THAT WE ARE NOW CALLING HOME!!!”

 

He places you down and you immediately step away. Ears ringing with the sound of his voice.

 

“Oh, uh, thank you.” You say, turning around and attempting to smile at whoever just hugged you.

 

You weren't expecting to come face to face with a walking talking skeleton. A huge walking talking skeleton. Managing to be slightly taller than you, he's dressed in a strange suit of armor. Long red boots cover his legs, with matching long red gloves for his arms. Adorned across his back, he wears a scarf that flutters heroically in the wind as he stands at attention watching you with a smile.

 

You try to get a read on him, but you cant. His intent is as blank as a whiteboard. No... the only thing you can read is a block of thick magic standing in front of you.

 

“That's a very uh... heavy welcome.” You say, still trying to take the guy in. You look around for the dog monster from before, but he seems to have dissipated somewhere in the station.

 

“OF COURSE MAGIC HUMAN, THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS ALWAYS MASTER OF WELCOMING.  NYEH HEH HEH!  WHAT LUCK YOU ARE TO HAVE ME AS YOUR GUIDE.  AND NOW, WE SHALL BE OFF AS I LEAD YOU THROUGH A TOUR OF OUR MOST AMAZING HOME!”

 

His voice continues at a loud volume, and you assume it's just his natural voice. You noticed his lack of name usage, but disregard it. As long as you can communicate, you don't care how monsters prefer to refer to people.

 

He grabs your bags before you can protest and begins marching off at a speedy pace.  You almost have to run to keep up with him.  You can’t stop the smile that passes your lips.  This guy feels genuine.  You pass what looks like a main square and are met with a bizarre scene.  The square is filled with monsters of all shapes and sizes hauling boxes and furniture into different buildings.  Slime monsters are absorbing whole boxes into their bodies and spitting them out at their destination.   Larger monsters like the wolf to your right seem happy enough to have two couches tossed on either shoulder walking into what looks like a lodge building.  In fact every monster seems to be hard at work moving, hauling, or helping someone else.  You still can't feel anything from them, and realize you probably never will.  Monsters didn’t give off intent.  This might be difficult.  Papyrus turns and faces you raising his arms.

 

“THIS IS THE MAIN SQUARE MAGIC HUMAN.  IT IS WHERE MOST OF THE MAIN ACTIVITIES WILL TAKE PLACE.”

 

He motions to what looks like what was once a strip mall to the left.  There are tables and chairs set up inside some of the shops, with monsters surrounding them.  Some of the tables have monsters serving meals onto trays, or handing out different packaged snacks and bottles of liquids.

 

“THAT AREA OVER THERE IS WHERE WE ARE SERVING MEALS.  TEMPORARILY OF COURSE.  WE HOPE TO OPEN UP OUR OWN MONSTER SHOPS IN THE FUTURE!”

 

He picks back up your bag and continues moving towards a group of similar looking buildings all stacked together.  Many of the monsters are pushing and pulling furniture in and out of these buildings.

 

“THIS IS THE MAIN HOUSING AREA, MOST OF THE MONSTERS WITH FAMILIES AND SMALL CHILDREN ARE STAYING HERE.”

 

Ahhh, so they have children.  How cute.  You looked around trying to spot them, but you didn’t know how to tell them apart from the adults.  A size comparison was probably your best bed.  Once you memorized all the different types, you could learn to spot children from their smaller statures and larger heads.

 

He moves on to a building that looks like it once hosed a gym.  The sign indicates it holds an indoor swimming pool, track, weight area, and  tennis courts.

 

“THIS IS THE TEMPORARY HOUSING FOR YOUNG SINGLE MONSTERS WITH NO IMMEDIATE FAMILY, AND THE AQUATIC MONSTERS”

 

Ohh, so there were monsters that only lived in water.  That was news to you.  You wished you could walk around and get a better look at the different monsters in all the facilities, but Papyrus was already leading you away from that building in a different direction.  You had to run to catch up.

 

“AND THIS IS WHERE WE HOLD ALL OUR IMPORTANT MEETINGS WITH THE OFFICIAL HUMANS, AND WHERE ASGORE AND LADY ASGORE WILL BE MEETING YOU SHORTLY.”

 

The building was small and official looking.  The sign next to it indicated it was a managing office for the resort before the monsters had repurposed it.  Papyrus pulled your bags to the door and held it open for you.

 

“Thank you Papyrus, this has been a very educational tour.”  You gave him a smile

 

“OF COURSE, BUT UM, MAGIC HUMAN?”  He wrung his hands through his gloves

 

“Yes”

 

“THERE SEEMS TO BE SOME KIND OF ANIMAL FOLLOWING YOU…. COULD IT BE, DO YOU HAVE A CAT!  AND IF SO, MAY I PET THEM.”

 

Papyrus was giving you the largest puppy dog face his eyeless sockets could handle. He keept looking from you and Tulu and back to you.  You looked down at Tulu who glared up at you daring.

 

“Ohh well, he does somewhat resemble a cat, but he's not a cat.”  Papyrus deflated at this.

 

“Witches, or magic humans as you are calling us, sometimes choose to form a contract with a fiend from beyond the void…. a wrath filled creature as you might say, they often take on a form that may look similar to an animal, such as a cat.”

 

“SO THEY AREN’T A CAT”

 

“No, but if you would like to pet him, you must ask him yourself, his names Tulugak, Tulu for short.”

 

Papyrus steps in front of Tulu who glares at him unblinkingly with his big violet pink eyes.

 

“HELLO MOST WONDERFUL CAT FAMILIAR, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULD ASK YOUR MOST HUMBLE PERMISSION TO PET YOU ACROSS THE HEAD.”

 

Tulu continued to gaze up at papyrus unblinking before walking past him into the building.

 

“Sorry Papyrus, he’s not the most friendly type, being a wrath filled creature and all.”

 

Papyrus looked disappointed but quickly bounced back.

 

“DO NOT WORRY MAGIC HUMAN, I WILL NOT GIVE UP HOPE.  IM SURE THAT WE WILL BECOME GREAT FRIENDS AND SOON PETTING COMPANIONS SOON NYEH HEH HEH.”

 

“Heh, yea, If my meeting goes well we should have plenty of time.  But, don’t be too disappointed if he never lets you.  Void fiends aren’t the touchy feely types.”

 

You feel a little bad for Papyrus.  He seemed like a nice enough guy, but there wasn’t anything you could do.  Nowhere in a contract with familiars did it say they had to submit to being pet, and you knew better than trying to force a familiar to do something that wasn’t in their contract.  You step into the building with Papyrus following along behind you carrying your bags.  He leads you past a series of doors into an area with a few chairs for waiting.  Papyrus places a gloved finger to his lips.

 

“When waiting for a meeting one must keep their voice down.  Lady Asgore was very clear about this.”

 

You smirked at his choice of words.  Lady asgore was a fine woman if she could get him to whisper like that.  You mimicked his whispering tone.

 

“Thank you for warning me Papyrus, do you have any idea how long the meeting will take to be over?”  

 

But, as you ask, the door to the conference room opens, and a group of humans began to file out.  You and Papyrus wait until they finished, then get up and enter the room.  You prepare yourself for your first time meeting monster royalty.


	2. Meeting Royalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to meet monster royalty. Are they gonna accept you? How will they react to who you are.

They were large.  At least seven feet tall large.  And you thought you were tall.  You watch as Papyrus practically vaults over the table landing in front of the two monsters.  He stands at attention and salutes dramatically.

 

“YOUR MAJESTY, LADY ASGORE, I HAVE BROUGHT THE MAGIC HUMAN SAFELY TO THE MEETING HOUSE AS TASKED.”

 

“Ohh, thank you Papyrus, excellent work.”  The taller monster’s voice boomed as he smiled, but you could see his eyes slide over to you as he thanked him.

 

“Papyrus child, please remember to call me Toriel.  Asgore is the king’s name.”  The other monster lectures.

 

“MY APOLOGIES LADY AS- QUEEN TORIEL”

 

“If you would, please wait just outside while we talk for a short while”  The larger monster asks indicating the door.

 

“YES YOUR HIGHNESS, I WILl BE WAITING OUTSIDE MOST ATTENTIVELY.”  And with that, Papyrus vaults back over the table and runs out of the door.

 

The monsters now turn their attention on you.  You look them up and down as you approach the conference room table.  They were only what could be described as large anthropomorphic goat monsters.  Their fur a beautiful glossy white, each sprouting a pair of horns. Though, the larger of the two monsters horns were much longer.  The larger monster also had what appeared to have a large beard of golden colored fur surrounding his face.

 

You couldn’t feel anything from them, just as you couldn’t feel the monsters outside or Papyrus.  It gave you the chills being unable to read them.  Their gestures and body language weren’t hostel, but it still felt odd to be in a room with living creatures who didn’t give off their own intent.

 

“I thank you for coming”  Boomed the larger monster.  “I am King Asgore Dreemur, but you may call me Asgore.”

 

“And I am Queen Toriel, pleased to meet you.  You may also simply call me by my name Toriel.  Titles are not important in monster society so we often do without them.”

 

“Thank you Toriel, my name is Y/N, it is a pleasure to meet you as well.”

 

Toriel instantly struck you as a motherly type.  You couldn’t figure out why, but there was just something about her eyes that told you she cared deeply for the life surrounding her.  She looked regal, even though all she wore was a simple elegant purple dress emblazoned with silver symbols.  You shake hands with the monsters, their enormous paws completely engulfing your own.

 

“Where are my manners? Please take a seat, you must be tired from your travels.”

 

Asgore indicates the seat closest the two monsters as he busies himself with a pot of tea.  Tulu curls himself into the back corner of the room and waits silently.

 

“Would you care for a cup of tea?  I have brewed the most delicious flower tea, you simply must try it.”

 

“Yes please, that would be appreciated.”

 

He pours you and himself a cup of fragrant smelling tea and pulls out a set of sugar packets simply marked sugar on each side.  You begin opening a packet and pouring it it, mixing it with the tiny spoon next to the cup.

 

“Now,” continues Asgore with a more serious look  “We received your letter indicating you are from a group of  humans possessing magic?  Yet from the knowledge we have, humans lost their magic long ago.”

 

He waits for you to answer.  You stir the tea for a while letting his question settle in.

 

“We aren’t mages per say, and we aren’t quite as human as we appear.  Let me start from the beginning.”  

 

You take a drink of the tea, it's good, but something seems strange about it.  It probably needs more sugar.

 

“The human monster war happened almost some 700 years ago, correct?”

 

Toriel and Asgore nod their head in agreement.

 

“My people have some record of that event, even if the humans do not.”

 

They both look at you in surprise.

 

“So your people were aware of our plight underground?”  Toriel asks a slight glare passing her face.

 

“No, we were only aware of the war.  According to our information, you were exterminated not sealed underground.”

 

You wait for this to sink in, pouring your 4th packet of sugar into the tea.

 

“At the time, the Mages Guild were the main perpetrators of the war starting.  They used monster extermination as an excuse to grab military power and forged a war to gather new mages and strengthen their armies.  After the defeat of monsters they continued to look for power.  They targeted humans who were born with no magical potential, claiming magic was given to them by the gods to be the true rulers of the earth.”

 

“My goodness.”  Toriel is shocked at this news.  Asgore only continues sipping his own tea.

 

“As humanity worried about the split between mage and non mage, a group of scientists devised an experiment in hopes of unlocking magic in those who didn’t posses the talent.  Non mages simply could not compete against those with magic and they were doomed to be exterminated just as the monsters had been.”

 

They were watching you so intently now, listening to your every word.  You sipped your sugary tea, it was perfect, but it still left a strange taste in your mouth.

 

“The experiment involved pulling magic from another plane of existence and harnessing it through the use of conductors.”  Your eyes jump to the covered staff leaning against your chair.

 

“However the experiment was both a success and failure.  When the portal to the magical void was opened it consumed all living things for several miles.  All living things except.”

 

And you indicated yourself.

 

“Me and 67 other women.”

 

Even though you couldn’t read their intent, you could still tell they were utterly shocked at the news.

 

“My Child, if… if you were there, then that means.”

 

“Yea, I don’t think my child is a very appropriate word to describe my age.”  You grin.

 

She looked ready to ask more questions but you cut her off.

 

“Let me continue.  After the initial blast of the portal opening, the 68 women found that they were able to use a form of magic similar, yet entirely different from the magic of mages and monsters.  You see, each of us women were possessed by something from the void, and if we tap into that possession we are able to use magic.  We were able to use that power to fight against the Mages Guild, stopping their advance and eventually driving them back.  Years later humans began to lose the power of magic and we were no longer needed.”  

 

You downed the last of your tea letting the story sink in, some of the grains of sugar hadn’t mixed in and formed a soup on the bottom.  It was delicious.

 

“We just kinda left most of humanity alone and did our own thing really.  We spend most of our time hunting down stray fiends, and keeping the creatures of the portal from escaping.  We also spend a lot of time preventing humanity from opening new portals.  You wouldn’t believe how often people try and open new portals.”

 

“So then.”  Toriel starts.  “You are not really a mage at all.”

 

“Nope, Humans actually call us Witches.  I was born completely non magical.  To be honest, I don’t remember very much of back then anyway.”

 

“I truly understand, when you live for so long it's hard to remember how things use to be.”

 

“Wait, how long have you lived?”  You ask.

 

She smiles mischievously, her eyes sparkling.

 

“My child, Asgore and I ruled our people through the tragedy of the war.”

 

You are surprised, there are actual living creatures who have lived longer than you.  “Wait do all monsters live that long?”

 

“It is unique to each monster, but we are born a special type, and as such, live much longer than the average monster.”

 

Asgore finishes his own tea and leans forward, breaking the silence he has kept.  He looks you straight in the eyes and asks darkly.

 

“I suppose the most important question is, what is the purpose of you coming here.  What do your people want from us now that we have surfaced.”

 

Toriel gives him a glare for his rude behavior.

 

You reach into your bag and pull a stack of papers and documents passing them across the table.

 

“I was sent here to act as a contact for the Witches Guild, as well as offer my unique services to your people should they need it.  We would like you to house me nearby so that I may work closely with, and understand your people as they come to understand us.  The Guild wishes to move toward peaceful negotiations between humans, monsters, and witches.  We are worried that humans won’t accept you easily, and we feel it is in every races best interest to work together to build a better future without eliminating one another.  The Witches Guild is actually pretty influential with many of the governments of the world and we would like to use some of that influence to help you pass laws about magic use favorably.  We are also worried about humans targeting you, and feel that placing one of our own in your midst will prevent confrontation.  I brought with me a statement of intent, that lists some of the things our Guild would like to accomplish with the government.”

 

You indicate the sections for them to look at.

 

“I also brought with me some more in depth literature of the history of my people if you want to read that over.”

 

You indicated another portion of the stacked papers.

 

“And I also have some papers certifying my training as a Grandmaster level witch, kinda like my resume, it lists some of my recent work in other countries.  There are also contacts with the Guild so you can discuss with them further regarding politics.”

 

They took all this in looking shocked.  Asgore was slowly scanning through some of the documents.  I guess they weren’t expecting you to come this prepared.  You were glad Grandmaster Kendra forced you to take all this stuff with you when she heard you were selected for the job.  She was always better at political facing than you were.

 

“We will have to look over these another time, for now we have more urgent meetings to attend to.”  Asgore replied as he began stacking the papers back up neatly.  His huge paws were actually quite nimble when they needed to be.

 

“Goodness, look at the time.”  Toriel exclaimed, she stood and helped collect the remainder of the stack.

 

“So, uh, does that mean you're ok with me staying, being a representative and working with your people.”  You ask

 

Toriel looks towards her husband, when he doesn’t move she turns to you giving you a smile.

 

“You may stay for now, we still need time to process this information and maybe call some of these contacts.  We will talk to Papyrus about setting up an area for you to stay in, hopefully you don’t mind sharing your living space.”

 

“Yes that would be fine with me.” 

 

Yes, they agreed.  You were gonna give Kendra a huge high five when you see her next time.  You still need to give them that one final piece of information though.  Hopefully they wouldn’t go back on their agreement.

 

“Umm there is one final thing, before you leave.”

 

“Yes, what is it my child.”

 

Toriel and Asgore stop to face you, waiting for your answer.

 

“The Guild is also worried that some of the stray creatures of the void may target this community because of the magical presence here.  Part of the reason I was sent to stay here was to intercept anything before it can get close to your people.”

 

Toriel looks at the clock as Asgore answers.

 

“Do these papers talk in depth about these details.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Then we will have this discussion at a later time, we really are late for our appointment.”

 

They hurry out of the room, Toriel stopping next to Papyrus who was waiting outside the whole while.  Toriel whispers some quick instruction to Papyrus who salutes.

 

“IT WILL BE DONE AT ONCE YOUR MAJESTY.  YOU CAN ALWAYS COUNT ON THE GREAT PAPYRUS!”

 

Papyrus turns towards you and grabs your bag once again.

 

“THIS WAY MAGIC HUMAN, YOU ARE GOING TO LOVE WHERE YOU ARE STAYING, BECAUSE IT WILL BE NEAR ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS.”

  
You actually liked this guy a lot.  If you were to be staying and working with him, you were really going to enjoy your time spent here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still pretty explainy in this chapter. It should get more interesting soon.


	3. My roommates are monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus shows you to your room. You meet a particularly rude short skeleton.

According to Papyrus, the monsters had bought a pretty nice place.  Ebott Resort had once been a popular vacationing spot for people who wanted to experience the outdoors in a controlled environment.  They even offered a tour of the cursed mountain witch brought in a lot of people searching for adventure.  But, after the market crash, vacationeers to the area became fewer and far between.  The resort had shut down most of its facilities by the time the monsters had surfaced, and it was a perfect place for them to move into.  

 

Monsters emerged from the underground with their pockets filled with gold, and had just recently struck a deal the purchase the area.  The government was happy because they were in a fenced area.  The monsters were happy to finally have some shelter overhead after a few days of camping out.  And the resort owners were happy to scavenge something from the dying tourist attraction.  The only problem with the place was the amount of housing available.  There were around 700 monsters that didn’t have a building designed as a home.  They were staying in the large indoor gym area, along with the aquatic monsters. 

 

“LADY ASGORE WAS EVEN DISCUSSING WITH THE CONTRACTOR HUMANS ABOUT REMODELING ALL THE POOLS SO THEY WOULD BE MORE HOME LIKE”

 

He had been talking while walking backwards the entire way.  He waved his hands ecstatically as he talked about the development of the monsters new home.  Even without looking forwards he managed to duck and swerve any distraction or bump in the road.  He did it all while pulling your suitcase in front of him.

 

“Hoh, it sounds like you have a lot of work to do before everything is finished.  You're lucky this place was available or the government may have shipped you off into some cheap housing”

 

“WE ARE LUCKY INDEED MAGIC HUMAN!  LEAVING THE BARRIER WAS THE BEST DECISION MONSTERS HAVE EVER MADE.  I TOLD MY BROTHER THAT ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS KEEP BELIEVING AND EVERYTHING WOULD TURN OUT OK.  AND HERE WE ARE. NYEH HEH HEH.  BATHING IN THE SUN’S WARM EMBRACE EACH DAY, LIVING ON MILES OF OPEN LAND, AND BREATHING FRESH AIR.

 

“Ohh, so you have a brother.”

 

“YES OF COURSE MAGIC HUMAN, HE IS QUITE THE LAZYBONES.  I WILL WARN YOU THAT HIS JOKES ARE IN THE WORST TASTE.  HE IS MY MOST PRECIOUS BROTHER, BUT SOMETIMES HIS POOR BEHAVIOUR REALLY GETS ON MY NERVES”

 

You finally arrive in front of the main housing area.  He pulls past the first two complexes and into the third.  You are led through a pair of glass doors into a stairway.  Papyrus calls the elevator and you wait.

 

“HE IS PROBABLY INSIDE SLEEPING RIGHT NOW.”

 

At that moment you feel a huge pulse of magic appear to the left of Papyrus.  Somethings attacking you.  You grab your staff from its cloth bindings and ready a barrier to block the spell.  You can feel Tulu becoming agitated from the magic sparking out of you.  A moment later you are looking down into the eye sockets of what appears to be a tiny, hoodie clad, skeleton.  Little pinpricks of light darting around scanning the room.  Ahhh, monster kids are actually pretty cute.  He's even got little pink slippers for his tiny bone feet.

 

“Papyrus, is this your little brother?  Ahh, he's so cute!”

 

You reach over to pat his head, but he slaps your hand away.  Being hit with hard bone kinda stings.

 

“Sorry to break it to ya kid.  But I’m the older brother.”

 

His voice is low and deep, definitely not a kids voice.  Whoops.  Using a size comparison is probably not an accurate model for determining monster age.  The new skeleton looks over his shoulder at his brother.

 

“Hey bro... who’s this?”

 

And you can’t help but notice as he tips his head back, the menacing glare pass over you.  Is this guy gonna attack you.  You can’t tell.  None of these monsters are readable in the slightest.  You keep your grip tight on your staff.  Hes tiny, but you know when it comes to magic, size doesn’t matter.  You really hope this won’t come to a fight.

 

“BROTHER, YOU LAZYBONES, IF YOU HAD ACTUALLY GOT OUT OF BED THIS MORNING AND ATTENDED THE MEETING YOU WOULD HAVE KNOWN.  THIS IS THE MAGIC HUMAN Y/N WHO WAS SCHEDULED TO ARRIVE TODAY.”

 

He turns his head back to you.  You notice his teeth are forever set in a shit eating grin.  As his eyes return his glare turns hostile.

 

“Ohhh, and may I ask, where, you think you are going with my little bro.”

 

“SANS DON’T BE RUDE.  THE MAGIC HUMAN JUST ARRIVED AND SHE WILL BE STAYING WITH US FOR A WHILE.”

 

Sans swings around facing his brother.

 

“What! Tori’s gonna let a mage hang around unattended, what is she thinking?”

 

“OF COURSE NOT SANS”

 

And papyrus poses for dramatic effect

 

“LADY ASGORE HAS APPOINTED ME AS THE ROYAL GUIDE FOR THE MAGIC HUMAN.”

 

You could see sweat begin to form on San’s skull.  

 

“She what!.... Sorry bro I gotta go”

 

“BUT SANS, YOU HAVEN’T INTRODUCED YOURSELF TO THE MAGIC HUMAN YET”

 

With a buildup of magic, he had already disappeared.  Tulu settled down and you felt the calm of stable magic.  Hoh.  You finally found your first problem.  You had a feeling you wouldn’t be accepted by the monsters immediately, but this guy looked like he wanted to murder you.  It was really annoying you that you couldn’t get a read on him.  He was the only person here who had seemed hostile at all.  You even had a few monsters wave at you as you passed them earlier.  Maybe he had some sort of bad experience with humans.  At that moment the elevator dinged its arrival and you both step inside.

 

“I APOLOGISE FOR MY BROTHERS RUDE BEHAVIOR, HE MUST NOT HAVE BEEN EXPECTING ANOTHER GUEST IN THE HOUSE.  HE DOES NOT DO VERY WELL WITH CHANGE, AND I AM AFRAID EVERYTHING HAS BEEN MOVING SO FAST FOR HIM.”

 

“Ahh, don’t worry about it Papyrus.  I’m sure in a few weeks we will be the best of friends”

 

You smile evilly to yourself.  One way or another.  He perks up at this.

 

“REALLY MAGIC HUMAN, AND WILL WE BE ABLE TO BECOME FRIENDS”

 

“What?  Of course, I can already feel the feelings of friendship blossoming between us”

 

“WOWIE, I HAVE PLANTED THE SEEDS OF FRIENDSHIP SO QUICKLY!”

 

And he seems so genuinely happy saying this, you can’t help a smile.

 

The elevator lets you off on the 5th floor.  Papyrus walks up to one of the doors and unlocks it, pulling your luggage through the threshold into what appears to be a large communal kitchen and livingroom.

 

“HERE WE ARE MAGIC HUMAN.  WELCOME TO OUR HOME.”

 

You look around and notice that some of the old resort furniture had been replaced with a bizarre mishmash of different colored, strange furniture.  There were two sets of couches, one blue, and one purple, a beanbag, and an old rocking chair in the living room.  The wall sported an enormous tv mounted crookedly, with a smaller screen next to it.  The kitchen had a large table with an assortment of different sized chairs spaced around it, on one side there was even a flat piano bench.  The fridge looked like it had been removed and replaced with a fridge that didn’t fit the spot for it.  It now stood diagonally inside the slot where it should be.  There were several different kitchenware products scattered around the countertops.  You weren’t sure what an MTT bun maker was, but you had it on your list of first things to ask about later.

 

“IF YOU WOULD COME THIS WAY HUMAN, AND TULU.”

 

He leads you through the kitchen and down a hallway with 2 doors on either side.  What appears to be a bathroom is at the end of the hall.  He opens the door on the left side closest the bathroom, and pulls your suitcase inside.  It's not very big.  It was probably designed for a kid to stay in it.  There is a small mattress against a wall, its sheets stained and bunched up, and a tiny closet against the other side for storing clothes.  There are piles of socks and shirts littering the floor.  Papyrus immediately scrambles to pick up the dirty piles of clothes and sheets.

 

“THIS WILL BE YOU ROOM! SANS WAS USING IT TO SLEEP IN TEMPORARILY, BUT THERE IS AN EXTRA BED, AND PLENTY OF ROOM FOR HIM IN MY ROOM.  FAMILY MEMBERS ARE SUPPOSE TO SHARE ROOMS ANYWAY”

 

Oh great, your kicking the guy out of his own room.  You had already started off on his bad side, and now he had something legitimate to complain about.

 

“What about the other two rooms?”

 

“ALPHYS AND UNDYNE STAY IN THIS ROOM.”  He indicates the larger room on the other side of the hallway.  “THEY ARE A COUPLE, AND COUPLES STAY IN THE SAME ROOM, TOGETHER, LIKE FAMILY.  MUFFET AND HER FAMILY IS IN THIS ROOM.”  He points to the room across from yours.

 

You didn’t know these people, but you were going to try your best to at least get along with them.  Your job was most important, but it would be easier to do if the people around you could tolerate your existence.

 

Tulu settles down on the bed in the corner of the room eyes tiny slits.

 

“UNDYNE AND ALPHYS SHOULD BE AT DINNER RIGHT NOW, I'M SURE I COULD FIND THEM AND INTRODUCE YOU, IF YOU WOULD LIKE.”

 

“Actually, that would be great, I’m pretty hungry myself.  Just let me set some of my things down and we can go.”

 

“EXCELLENT, I WILL PUT THIS HORRIBLE MESS AWAY, AND SEE IF I CAN FIND YOU SOME EXTRA SHEETS.”

 

While he leaves to take care of the clothes you open your satchel and search around for the vial containing silver dust.  Using your finger, you paint a small circle above the doorframe with a line connecting the edge pointing downward at the open door.  Then you place the satchel under your bed.  The symbol should give Tulu a warning if anyone comes into your room.  It was a quick spell so it wouldn’t stop anyone from entering, but a warning was all Tulu needed.  

 

A moment later Papyrus returns with some fresh sheets pillows, and blankets.  You lay them out and pick up your staff.  You decide to keep the material bindings off.  People were going to see it a lot.  They may as well get use to it.  You pull the straps of it onto your back and join Papyrus in the livingroom.  Papyrus leads you out the door and you take the stairs this time.  There isn’t any luggage so why not.

 

“I’VE BEEN MEANING TO ASK YOU MAGIC HUMAN.  WHAT IS THAT SILVER POLE YOU HAVE BEEN CARRYING WITH YOU.”

 

“Oh this?  It's my staff, I don’t know how to explain this, but I’m not actually a mage.”

 

He stops in the middle of the stairs.  You nearly slam into him.

 

“Magic human…. Do you mean to tell me….”

 

And he turns around placing his gloved hands on either side of his face.

 

“YOU ARE A MAGICAL GIRL JUST LIKE IN ALPHY’S DOCUMENTARIES!”

 

“....... wut”

 

“OH MY GOD! CAN YOU REALLY CONTROL PEOPLE BY KISSING THEM.  I’VE GOT TO TELL ALPHYS.  SHE TOLD ME THAT THE SHOWS WEREN’T REAL.  BUT YOU HAVE A STAFF AND ARE FEMALE…. YOU'RE MISSING THE EARS, BUT I’M SURE THAT ISN’T IMPORTANT.”

 

He runs off down the stairs and you are left standing there like a deer in the headlights.

  
“WUT.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, not so explainy this chapter. Looks like sans doesn't like you very much. How are you going to explain to papyrus you aren't a magical girl?
> 
>  
> 
> Also I have another story running right now. You can check it out here, http://archiveofourown.org/works/8788804/chapters/20147431


	4. Monster Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You briefly meet Alphys and Undyne. You learn about the magic of monster food.

You follow after Papyrus down the steps.  He was headed in the direction of the repurposed stripmall.  You decide to take your time, not much for getting winded unless it was absolutely necessary.  The sun was beginning to set and you could feel a cool breeze begin to stir through your cloak.  Autumn was fast approaching, and soon you would have less daylight.

 

You spot Papyrus’s tall form over the heads of several different rabbit monsters at a table.  He's talking with what appears to be a muscular fish woman with fiery crimson hair, and another monster you can’t see over the crowd.  He catches sight of you and waves you over.  As you approach the table the blue fish lady turns her piercing singular yellow eye towards you and gives you a glare.  You notice her other eye is covered by an eyepatch.

 

“Sup Nerd, Papyrus here claims that you’re a real life magical girl.”

 

She's sizing you up from her spot on the table.  You can tell from her build that she works out.  A lot.  Her arms are covered in rippling muscles under the fish scales.  They bulge and flex with every movement she makes.  Dang she's actually pretty hot.

 

“U...Undyne p.p.p.please, there r.r.really isn’t such a thing as magical girls.”

 

A small high voice utters next to her.  It belongs to a little yellow looking dinosaur monster.  She looks like the type who is always nervous and doesn’t do well with loud groups of people.

 

“I don’t see it Paps, what about her makes her a magical girl.  She doesn’t have the cat ears.”

 

“BUT UNDYNE SHE HAS MAGIC, BUT ISN’T A MAGE, AND SHE CARRIES AROUND A STAFF”

 

Undyne shoots straight up from her chair.

 

“What! are you that mage that was suppose to show up today.”

 

“U.U.U.Undyne please.”  the little yellow dinosaur keeps pleading.

 

“Uhhh yea, but as Papyrus said, I’m not a mage”

 

“SEE UNDYNE SHE'S A MAGICAL GIRL.”  Papyrus looks smug.

 

“I’m not a magical girl either.  Well, at least I’m not the magical girl you're thinking of.  I think there are some animes out there that have witch magical girls in them.”

 

“Your a what now!”  Undyne has been slowly getting closer and closer.  Her eyes are level with yours, she must be pretty tall.

 

“But, hu.hu.humans aren’t suppose to have any real w.w.witches.”  Dinosaur says.

 

“We do, we just, generally keep to ourselves.  There aren’t very many of us.”  You reply.

 

And now Undyne is right in front of you.  You can tell you're both the same height.  However, compared to your scrawny lanky build, she is enormous.

 

“So, if you're a witch, that means you have magic.  Lets see what you got nerd.”

 

You feel the mass of magic that is Undyne standing before you pulse as she summons a blue glowing spear out of thin air.  You grip the staff that is tied to your back ready to summon a barrier if necessary.

 

“Undyne please.”  The little dinosaur had walked up and grabbed her hand squeezing it gently.

 

“We aren’t suppose to fa.fa.fa.fight.”

 

“Yea, I didn’t come here to fight monsters, so.”  You reply.

 

“What?  That's so lame.  Come on.  The last human I fought ran away the whole time.  At least let me have a sparring match.”

 

She releases her magic spear and if fizzles into nothingness.  She looks really disappointed.  You feel a little bad for the human who had to fight her.  Undyne seemed like a tough opponent for any regular person.  Luckily for you, you weren’t a regular person.  But, you were assigned to help the monsters, not hurt them.  Besides, crushing her pride first thing wouldn’t be a good move for a new roommate.

 

“Do… do you really have magic?”  The little dinosaur asks.

 

“Yea, I do.”

 

“Well, what are you waiting for?  Show us already.”  Undyne demands.

 

You sigh and unsling your staff completely.  You decide to go with the same thing you always use to show people your magic.  You place your staff upright poking it slightly into the ground, and surge some magic through your body.  As the gravity leaves your body, your cloak begins to float upward and your hair flows slowly around your head as though you are swimming through water.  You kick of the ground slightly still gripping your staff with one arm strongly.  You float upwards as though gravity has no effect on you, which it now doesn’t.  Your staff remains perfectly balanced, rooted to its the spot on the ground.

 

“OHH MY GOD!  MAGIC HUMAN, YOU CAN FLY!”  Papyrus exclaims.

 

You can hear gasps from the crowd of monsters eating around you.  They may as well see what you are now if you're going to be around them for any period of time.  You can feel the eyes of many monsters on you, so you decide to give them a show.  You pull your weighless body up the staff climbing arm over arm until you reach the circle of silver that rests on the top.  You hook your hand on the silver loop and easily perform a handstand.

 

“MAGIC HUMAN THIS IS AMAZING.”  Papyrus is beside himself with excitement.  You wonder why.  You would have thought there were plenty of monsters that can fly.  Maybe he's just easily excited.

 

“Sure its cool and all, but how is that suppose to help you in a fight.”  Undyne still looks pretty happy.  You really hope she isn’t going to force you into a fight right here.  You cross your hands as you grip the top ring and mimic a position in the air like you're laying on your stomach on a bed.

 

“It's not like this is the only thing I can do, this is just one of the simpler abilities we have.  I use it when people ask me to show them magic.”

 

You climb back down the staff and release your magic catching yourself on the ground.  You can still feel the eyes of the monsters looking at you but some of them are already going back to their meals.  You are receiving a few worried glances, but it seems like they aren’t too afraid of you.  You liked to use this trick because it didn’t make people feel like you could harm them.  When working with locals it was important to appear as nonthreatening as possible.

 

“S.s.s.so do you ha.ha.have to keep hold of your staff at all times while doing th.th.that?”  The little dinosaur asks.

 

“Actually I have to keep hold of my staff for nearly any spell or ability, otherwise its really difficult to focus my magic.”

 

“Hah, how lame.”  Undyne quips

 

“Tha...that's very interesting.  Tha..tha..that would explain how you are different from na..na..normal mages.  We ha..have no record of humans ne..neding to use staves to cast magic.  Could I maybe ask you some other q.q.questions about your magic sometime later?”

 

She was wringing her hands as she said this.  You could tell she was nervous being around you, but she also seemed to have a true curiosity.

 

“ACTUALLY ALPHYS, YOU WILL BE ABLE TO ASK THE MAGIC HUMAN AS MANY QUESTIONS AS YOU WANT, AS SHE WILL BE STAYING WITH US STARTING TODAY.”

 

“What!”

 

“Wha..what”

 

Both Alphys and Undyne cry in unison.

 

“LADY ASGORE ASKED ME TO PERSONALLY WATCH OVER THE MAGIC HUMAN WHILE SHE IS HERE, AND TO FIND HER A PLACE TO STAY.  AND WHAT BETTER PLACE THAN IN THE HOME OF I THE GREAT PAPYRUS.”

 

“But where will she sleep Paps?”  Undyne asks.

 

“WHY SAN’S ROOM OF COURSE, HE WILL SLEEP IN MY ROOM, AS FAMILY ARE SUPPOSE TO SHARE THE ROOMS RIGHT NOW ANYWAY.”

 

“He's not gonna like that.”  Undyne and Alphys share a glance.

 

“WHY NOT, FOSTERING FUTURE FRIENDSHIPS WITH HUMANS IS THE JOB OF I THE GREAT PAPYRUS, MASCOT OF MONSTERS, AND PLAYMATE OF THE AMBASSADOR.”

 

She sighs in defeat

 

“Well Alphys and I are already done with dinner, and we promised to help the Nice family move some of their stuff.  So me and Alph are gonna head out”  She looks at you.  “By the way, what's your name?”

 

Its Y/N

 

“Alright Y/N, I’m letting you off the hook this time, but I’m still gonna have that sparring session with you later.  Se ya, Nerd.”

 

“It was ni.ni.nice meeting you.”

 

They both walk off.  You make up your mind to let her have the session later, but on your own terms.  You need to keep any destructive show of magic to a minimum, and you don't want her to attack you randomly because you won't let her spar with you.  

 

“I’m pretty hungry Papyrus, is there any way I can get some of this food.”

 

“OH NO I FORGOT.  I AM MOST SORRY MAGIC HUMAN.  LET US CONTINUE FORTH IN SEARCH OF FOOD.”

 

You pick your way to the back of a shop and find a line for food.  Papyrus tells you all about his life underground as you wait.  You learn that Undyne is his best friend, and captain of the Royal Guard.  He was training under her everyday to eventually join the guard as well.  The little yellow dinosaur, Alphys, is her girlfriend.  While underground, she was the Royal Scientist.  They all seem to have titles, looks like you were staying with important people.

 

Papyrus spent most of his days working as a sentry, always diligently looking for humans who fell underground.  His brother worked with him as well, but from Papyrus’ comments, he spent more time on break sleeping than actually working.

 

“IF I HADN’T BEEN DILIGENT IN WAKING THE LAZYBONES UP, HE WOULD HAVE MISSED THE HUMAN ENTIRELY.”

 

“You mean Frisk.  You met them?”

 

“YES OF COURSE, ALMOST EVERY MONSTER MET THEM UNDERGROUND.  AND TRIED TO CAPTURE- EH….. HEH….. UM.”

 

“capture?”

 

Papyrus stops mid sentence and scratches his face nervously, eyes darting around.

 

“WE, UH, I’M SORRY MAGIC HUMAN.  WE, AREN’T SUPPOSE TO TALK ABOUT THAT.”

 

You both had finally reached the front of the line and you were staring at a strange looking eyeball monster manning large pots of colorful soups.

 

“Hoh?  Well I wouldn’t want to get you in trouble.”

 

You pick a random soup, the Spring Festival Soup, and were handed a plate with a bowl of the soup, a chunk of bread, and a bottle of water.  You required far more caloric intake than this, but you weren’t one to complain.  You would eat one of your high calorie food bars from your suitcase when you get back.  You packed them for that reason.  Papyrus was busily asking the server if they had any spaghetti to which he was rejected.  He then settled on the same soup as you.

 

The tables were starting to clear out as the day wore on.  You both sit at a mostly empty table and you look a bit closer at your soup.  The broth is split pea green with little chunks of red and yellow showing through.  You hope this is edible for humans.  You had seen a few humans eating in the massive crowd and figured you would be ok, but now that you are face to soup, it seems a little daunting to be eating something so foreign looking.

 

“So Papyrus, do you know what this soup is made out of.”

 

“IT IS A MONSTER SOUP SPECIALITY, MADE ENTIRELY OF MAGIC.”

 

“Wait, what?  You can make food from magic.”

 

“OF COURSE, WHAT ELSE WOULD WE EAT UNDERGROUND.  THIS SOUP IS NO MATCH FOR THE DELICIOUS SPAGHETTI, MADE BY I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, BUT IT WILL DO FOR NOW.  I WILL HAVE TO MAKE YOU SOME LATER WHEN WE HAVE MORE SUPPLIES SHIPPED FROM THE MOUNTAIN.  I AM CERTAIN YOU WILL BE AMAZED AT MY CULINARY EXPERTISE.”

 

“I’m sure I will…. But um, is magic food appropriate for human consumption.”  You were still a little worried.

 

“OF COURSE MAGIC HUMAN, THE HUMAN FRISK OFTEN ATE SUCH FOODS WHEN UNDERGROUND.”

 

You tentatively take a spoonful of the soup and swallow it.  You are amazed at the deep flavor.  The broth has a rich smooth texture that is contrasted excellently by small spicy chunks of red and orange.  Right before you swallow, however you experience the strangest phenomena.  The soup seems to have disappeared right from out of your mouth.  Actually, you feel like this has happened before, but where….  The Tea!

 

“Papyrus, is the food suppose to disappear like that.  Where does it go?”

 

“ALL MONSTER FOOD DISAPPEARS AFTER CONSUMPTION MAGIC HUMAN, IT IS INSTANTLY TRANSFERRED INTO ENERGY FOR YOUR BODY!  WHERE ELSE WOULD IT GO OTHERWISE?”

 

You think about saying the stomach, when you realize, he’s a skeleton, and probably doesn’t have one.

 

“Heh, that's pretty cool…. Wait, so monsters can summon their food.  How do you keep producing the energy to sustain yourself if you're constantly eating your own magic.”

 

“THERE IS A SIMPLE ANSWER TO THAT MAGIC HUMAN.  IT IS NOT EVERY MONSTER THAT CAN MAKE MAGIC FOOD.  THE CREATION OF MAGIC FOOD IS MOSTLY DONE BY PLANT MONSTERS SUCH AS VEGITOIDS.  THEY DO NOT CONSUME ANY FOOD AT ALL.  INSTEAD, PLANT MONSTERS CONVERT LIGHT AND HEAT ENERGY INTO MAGIC.  ANY EXTRA MAGIC IS EXPELLED AS A GREEN ATTACK TO BE USED AS RAW INGREDIENTS FOR COOKING MAGIC FOOD.”

 

“Green attack?”

 

“MAGIC HUMAN, I THOUGHT YOU UNDERSTOOD MAGIC.”  He huffs.

 

“A GREEN ATTACK IS AN ATTACK THAT CAN HEAL, INSTEAD OF CAUSE DAMAGE TO THE SOUL”

 

“Oh! So like a healing spell”

 

“QUITE SIMILAR ACTUALLY.”

 

“So I’m basically eating healing food made from a magical plant monster.”

 

“NOW YOU ARE GETTING IT MAGIC HUMAN.”

 

You keep eating your food when you finally realize something and look at Papyrus.  How is he eating.  You watch him spoon some food into his jaw and it disappears.  Well of course, it's magic food.

 

“Hey Papyrus, have you ever eaten regular human food?”

 

“THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS TRIED MANY THINGS MAGIC HUMAN, BUT I HAVE YET TO HAVE TRIED THE STRANGE TASTE OF HUMAN FOOD.”

 

“I'll have to get you some later then.”

 

“THAT IS AN EXCELLENT IDEA MAGIC HUMAN.”  He gets excited

 

“WHAT BETTER WAY TO BUILD OUR FRIENDSHIP, THAN THROUGH THE TASTING OF EACH OTHER'S CULINARY MASTERY.  NYEH HEH HEH.”

 

“Heh, yea.  I would love to see how monster food is cooked, and I can show you a few things you’ve probably never tried as well.”

 

Papyrus looked so happy at your suggestion.  You could tell he was holding back giving you a hug on the spot.  You felt lucky to be paired with such a friendly guide.  He was easily forthcoming with answers to your questions.  You were worried the monsters would be less trusting of a magic wielding human.  But instead they have been relatively easy to work with.  Well, at least most of them.

 

You both continue eating your plates of food while talking about various different dishes.  It seems that Papyrus really likes making spaghetti.  When you finish eating and put away your plates you head back towards your building.  The magic food would be one of the first things to report to the Guild on.  You wondered how strong the healing effect was.  If humans can safely consume a healing spell that could be mass produced, the possibility of monsters working in the medical industry would be wide open.  Not to mention how popular monster food would become as a simple health food item.  So long as you prevent food lobbyists from labeling the food as dangerous, it could become really popular.  Humans would embrace anything that would keep them alive and healthy.

  
The sky is starting to get dark as you return.  You climb the stairs behind Papyrus as he opens the front door.  You really should let Tulu out before you go to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really love this chapter, but it was the best I could come up with. It wasn't the most entertaining in my opinion. Next chapter is already turning out really good. Just wait on that. We will finally start to get into the comedy of the series next chapter.


	5. The trouble with toilets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finish your meet and greet with your roommates. Sans is oh so excited to have you living with him.

You follow behind Papyrus into the apartment, careful to copy his lead and take off your shoes this time.  As you finish pulling them off and tossing them into the pile at the door you can feel the prickle of eyes on you.  You straighten up and look around, gaze landing on the smaller skeleton from before snoozing lightly on the beanbag in the living room.  Its pretty strange to see a skeleton close their eye sockets.

 

“MAGIC HUMAN, I MUST ADMIT I HAVE HAD THE MOST WONDERFUL DAY WITH YOU.”

 

“Oh, you’re welcome, I guess.”

 

“FEEL FREE TO USE THE LIVING SPACE AS YOUR OWN.  IF YOU NEED ANYTHING, PLEASE DO NOT BE AFRAID TO ASK, AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL DO MY UTMOST TO PROVIDE FOR YOUR NEEDS.

 

“I’ll keep that in mind”

 

“I’M AFRAID IT IS GETTING TO MY BEDTIME AND I MUST PREPAIR FOR THE NIGHT FORTHWITH.  I WOULD SUGGEST YOU DO THE SAME.  EARLY TO BED AND EARLY TO RISE MAKES A PERSON HEALTHY, WEALTHY, AND WISE.”

 

He walks into the hallway towards his room.  You begin to follow but are stopped in the kitchen by a monster wearing the most adorable clothes.  

 

“Hello deary, I wasn’t aware that we were going to have another guest in the house.  Ahuhuhu.  My name is Muffet.”

 

She holds out one of her many arms for you to shake, her others still working the tea kettle on the stove.  Muffet is one of the more odd monsters you have seen yet.  She sports three pairs of long spindly arms.  The extra sets just sprouting below her main set.  Her skin is a beautiful dark purple, with short black hair in two adorable pigtails at the sides.  She is wearing a red frilled romper with a large bow on the chest.  As you look to her face you notice that she has three extra eyes above her main two, they glisten dark as they look you over.

 

“Nice to meat you Muffet, my name is Y/N”

 

Her face shifts as she gives you a critical look, small fangs just jutting out of her mouth.

 

“I hope you don’t mind the spiders.  I would hate for something bad to happen should a problem arise.”

 

As you listen to her words, you notice small group of spiders skittering across the counter.

 

“ Spiders serve an important function in many ecosystems, they are important in keeping insect and arthropod populations in check.  They are also food for birds, snakes, fish and other animals.”

 

“Ahuhuhu, deary”  She stops you mid explanation.  “These are monster spiders, not the uncultured animals I was forced to kick out when we moved in.”

 

“Hoh?  So these are monsters as well.”

 

And you watch as some of the spiders walk up to you on the counter and wave their legs.  They’re sooooo cute.  You finally notice they look a little different than regular spiders.  Almost like little black puffballs with legs.

 

“Well, I think they are pretty cute.  Also may I add that I love your outfit.”

 

Her face breaks into a wide fanged smile.

 

“Oh, my.  And I was worried we wouldn’t be able to be friends.  Have you had any dinner today deary.”

 

“Yea, Papyrus brought me over where they are serving food.”

 

“Ahuhuhu, good.  I was working a shift over there earlier.”

 

She signals and a group of spiders skitter out with a large pastry practically dripping with purple frosting on top.

 

“I owned a bakery when we were underground to help pay for the welfare of my vast family.  Go ahead and try it, I’m interested in what humans think.  Hopefully I can open a store above ground.”

 

You can smell the sugary goodness from the pastry.  You were nowhere near close to full after dinner and practically stuff the entire pastry into your mouth.

 

“Muffet this is delicious.”

 

You take another bite.  You can see her face blush a little as she watches you eat hungrily

 

“So long as the FDA approves monster food, I’m sure you would be able to sell tons of these.”

 

“Ahuhuhu deary, you are too kind.  But what is this FDA that I must get approval from.”

 

“It's the American Food and Drug Administration.  Its their job to make sure that people aren’t selling anything that could be harmful for consumption.”

 

“I see…”

 

“I’m pretty sure monster food will be approved eventually.  It hasn’t had any ill effects on me yet.”

 

“I hope you are right.  It was always our dream to open up our own shop on the surface if we ever got out of the barrier.”

 

“Huh…”  You can tell from her face that life had been difficult under the mountain.  You wonder how all these monsters could survive away from the sun for so long.  Thank goodness for Vegitoids, or whatever plant monsters they had.

 

“Now if you'll excuse me, I must be off to feed my pet.”

 

She wanders into the room across from yours with her tea, and shuts the door.  You hear a low rumble and the sound of something large lapping at a liquid.

 

You had a feeling you were going to really like her.  You wondered what her pet looked like.  Hopefully it would come out of her room soon.

 

“So”

 

You hear a voice across the room and notice that the small slumbering skeleton has awoken.  His sockets half closed and mouth poised in its permanent grin, he looks you over.

 

“Looks like you were able to win over another one.”

 

You lick some frosting from your fingers as you match his eye contact.  Ohh, does this guy wanna go?

 

“Not sure what you’re talking about there, baby skulls.”

 

He cocks a brow bone at your name for him, his grin going deeper.

 

“Not sure how a human, who can’t even tell a kid from an adult, is gonna advise us on matters of the law.”

 

You sigh, I guess it was too much to ask for all the monsters being friendly.  He leans further back on the beanbag with his arms behind his head.  He closes one socket keeping the other eye light on you.

 

“Heh, enough  **kidding** around.  I never introduced myself to you properly, names Sans, Sans the skeleton.”

 

He holds his hand out to you from his spot on the beanbag.  He obviously wants you to walk all the way over there.  Yeh, he’s pretty lazy.  He wiggles his arm impatiently.

 

“Don’t you know how to greet a new pal, come over here and shake my hand.”

 

As you walk around the couch, you can’t help looking at his strange white boney hands as your reach down to shake.  They almost shimmer in the light.

 

“The names Y/N its-”

 

“phshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh”

 

You are cut off by a large farting sound as you grip his hand.  Sans doubles over in laughter.

 

“Heh, the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick…  It's always funny.”

 

You just stand there staring.  Did a hostile skeleton just prank you with a whoopee cushion?

 

“Heh, no need to stare Lady.   **Gas** I took that joke a little too  **fart** .”  He smiles even wider.

 

Yes, yes he did just prank you with a whoopee cushion, and now he's making terrible puns about it.  You keep your face as blank as possible and cock your head as you respond.

 

“I see your brother wasn’t exaggerating when he said your jokes were in bad taste.”

 

“I don’t mean to  **toot** my own horn here, but I think you are  **blowing** that accusation way out of proportion.  That joke was a work of fine  **fart** .”

 

Wow, he still had more.  You decide to give him the most neutral greeting you can come up with.  It wouldn’t do to get into a fight with the brother of you assigned guide.

 

“I see… again the names Y/N.  I have been assigned to work here with the goal of improving monster human relations, along with representing the last remaining magical community among humans.  I hope that we can keep our relationships civil during my stay.”

 

You keep your face as straight as possible.  You can tell he's a little upset at not receiving a reaction from you.  If his shit eating grin could stretch any further it would.  He gets a small glint in his eye as he answers.

 

“Yea, I would be a little scared to get in a fight with you.  You seem like the  **silent but deadly** type.”

 

He raises a brow bone waiting for your response.  No, you won’t give this guy anything.  You’re going to drop it right now and leave.  You can already tell this guy isn’t going to let the conversation go anywhere anyway.

 

“Well, I’ve been traveling all day.  I think I’m ready to get to bed now.  Later baby skulls.

 

You stretch listening to your spine crack up and down in the process.  You march out of the room without saying anything more.  Too bad for you, you miss the light blue blush that has covered a certain skeletons face.

 

You get back to your room to a glaring Tulu, the mark over your door is untouched.  You shrug your shoulders at him and walk over to the window.  You open it and pop off the screen.  

 

“There, have fun.”

 

Tulu jumps off your bed and in a moment has changed shape into the form of a raven.  He flies through the window and begins his comb of the area.  You shut the window behind him.  It's late autumn, and you wouldn’t want the cold air leaking in all night.  He will tell you when he gets back and you can let him in. 

 

You check the contents of your satchel to make sure everything is still in it.  Nothing seems to be missing.  You change into your pajamas and find a nearby area to place your cloak.  You place your staff along the edge of the bed just where it meets the wall.  You have learned to never sleep without it on hand.  Just because most the monsters are friendly doesn’t mean you can slack off.

 

You decide to use the bathroom before you send in your report to the Witches Guild.  You knock on the door to make sure there isn’t anyone using it before stepping inside with your toothpaste and toothbrush.  The bathroom is like most hotel bathrooms.  Simple and efficient in space and design.  You notice a series of strange objects already adorning the counter space around the sink.  Several different sized toothbrushes, two hairbrushes with black and red hair in each, scale cream, an assortment of MTT brand sprays, bone moisturizer, claw clippers, and a large variety of other strange tools you can’t identify.

 

You brush your teeth while looking over the strange objects.  One of them reads MTT brand bishie cream.  You pick it up examining the label.

 

“Dab an extra large ammount behind the ears to increase your sexy you, beautifull.”

 

You put it down, noticing oily sparkle stains dotting your palm.  You wash them off and finish brushing your teeth.  Just a quick toilet break and you can get back to your room.  As you are about to sit down you notice the roll is empty.  You open the cupboards only to find extra bath and hand towels.  There is even a strange round object that you can’t identify.  Huh, you will have to ask Papyrus where the toilet paper is at.

 

You walk up to the skeleton brothers room hearing a low voice inside.  You knock twice.  You hear Sans voice answer.

 

“Who’s there?”

 

“I need to ask Papyrus a question.”

 

The door opens to the short skeleton looking up at you.  Hes holding some kind of story book.

 

“That's not how it's done lady.”

 

“What?”

 

“I asked ya who’s there.  You gotta finish a joke properly.”

 

“SANS ARE YOU ANNOYING THE MAGIC HUMAN WITH YOUR TERRIBLE JOKES.”

 

You hear Papyrus’s voice blast from the back of the room.

 

“Nah, bro, you got me all wrong.  She was the one who started the joke this time.”

 

“MAGIC HUMAN, YOU MUST RESIST.  DO NOT LET SANS TERRIBLE JOKES INFECT YOU.”

 

“Actually, I was just going to ask where the toilet paper is at.”  You call past Sans.

 

You see Sans give you a confused look.

 

“TOILET PAPER?  DO YOU MEAN TISSUE PAPER, THERE IS SOME IN THE KITCHEN IF YOU NEED IT.”

 

“No I mean toilet paper, for the bathroom.”

 

“WE CAN PUT THE TISSUE PAPER IN THE BATHROOM IF YOU NEED.”

 

“No it comes on a little roll you know for the toilet…”

 

“YOU MEAN THAT STRANGE FLUSHING SINK NEXT TO THE BATH TUB”

 

And then the realization hits you.  You look down at Sans eyes wide.  You lower your voice.

 

“I understand that skeleton monsters may not need to use one, but please tell me you know what a toilet is, and what its used for.”

 

He still looks confused.

 

“Uhh, I think I saw it used in a movie once when a human got sick.  Are you sick or something?”

 

Great…. Just great.

 

“So you're telling me that monsters don’t need to, uhhh, relieve themselves after digesting food.”

 

“I don’t know if you noticed this, but monster food doesn’t get digested.  It just disappears into pure energy.”

 

“OK, but what about water.”

 

“What about it.”

 

And you just stand there looking down at him awkwardly.

 

“MAGIC HUMAN, ARE YOU GOING TO BE ALRIGHT, DO I NEED TO GET OUT OF BED.”  He sounds a little worried.

 

“No, Papyrus.  I’ll be fine.  The tissue paper will work just fine.”  You call back.

 

You look down at the short skeleton in front of you and smile.

 

“You know, I don’t get it.  You were just making a bunch of puns about farting, yet you entirely lack the equipment to make one yourself.  Do you even know where a real fart comes from, or why it's funny in the first place?”

 

“Uhh”  And he shrugs.  “It makes a funny sound?”

 

You let out a sigh in defeat.  Sans just curls his smile upward at you.  He can tell that you're uncomfortable.

 

“Well, aren’t you gonna tell me.  I thought you were here to foster human monster relationships.  What are these secret fart making machines that humans have, and why do you need to use paper with your toilet.”

 

Nope, you are not having this discussion tonight.  Not with this jerk.

 

“I think there has been enough monster human relationship building for tonight.”

 

“Ahh come on, I didn’t give up my room so you can slack on your job.”

 

Ahh, finally, you were wondering when he was going to guilt you about that.

 

“How about you get back to reading Papyrus, whatever that story is.  And I’ll prepare you some literature tomorrow about the magic of the human digestive system.”

 

“So humans have magic digestive systems.  You were really holding out on us.”

 

“Goodnight Sans.”

 

“Heh, got you to use my name.”

 

“Goodnight.”

 

You walk away heading into the kitchen to grab a tissue box.  When you walk by again you can hear his low soft voice again.  It was pretty sweet of him reading to his brother, even if he was a jerk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I can get into the fun interactions. I never realized how hard it is to write puns until this day. Sans why are you so hard to write for. Also I just noticed I'm 5 chapters in, and there is still one more chapter before the day is over. That's 6 chapters describing one day....


	6. News Reports of Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You report back to the witches guild. The next day you get ready to attend another meeting with the king a queen.

After using the bathroom with makeshift tissue for toilet paper, you go back to your room.  You set yourself on your bed and take out a variety of vials, 3 calorie bars, and your cellphone from your satchel.  You also pull the largest orb from the bag.  This one is colorless with only a smoggy translucent silver interior.   There's a small desk near you bed you can reach while still sitting.  You wipe the surface with your arm, making sure it's clean.  You send a quick text.

 

You:  7 Report ready to transmit

 

Opening up the silver vial, you dip your finger inside and begin drawing a circle on the desk.  You check your mark size by placing the orb in the circle.  It fits perfectly.  Then, you draw a line in silver outward connecting it to yet another larger circle.  Your cellphone pings.

 

14:  Ready to receive open A-8

 

You uncork the vial labelled ‘A-8’ containing a dusty grey ash.  You pour a small pinch of dust into the center of the circle.  You place one hand on your staff, and another hand on the orb.  It begins to cast a soft white light through the room.  You remove your hand once it starts glowing.

 

“Y/N calling in for report”  You say to the orb.

 

“Silven speaking, ready for report”  It vibrates back.

 

“I’ve successfully integrated into the monster camp.  Though it's more like a monster town now.  They moved off the mountain into a rundown human resort.”  You decide to multitask as you give your report.  You begin scanning your room, mentally mapping where you will leave your marks.  You start eating one of your bars.

 

“Yes, the humans reported on this earlier today.”

 

“What else did they report on.”

 

When you were assigned the mission you had read any and all news reports you could find on the monsters before you left, but your travel made it difficult to keep up with anything new posted today.

 

“Deliberations on the human, Frisk.  Monsters have been assigned a temporary custody of the child.  So long as they stay in good health, and monsters remain peaceful, there will be no forcible removal.”

 

“That’s unexpected”  You take another bite of your bar.

 

“The vote barely passed, many parties are unhappy.  They believe the government is sacrificing a child's safety in order to keep the monsters pacified.”

 

You made a mental note to read more into it after your report.  Satisfied with your map of the room, you began drawing several symbols in silver on you wall with your fingers.  You start with the door, adding to your original alarm symbol, you add a symbol for checking people entering and exiting the door, and a barrier trap should someone enter without invitation.

 

“Anything else.”

 

“Nothing substantial, several churches have declared their stance on monsters.  Most groups appear positive, calling for love and understanding.  Initial negative response groups still requesting monsters stay removed from human society.  Several protests against their integration.  Many deliberations on future monster human relationships into the sciences.  Debates on the the danger of magic.”

 

“Nothing new there.”

 

“Affirmative.”

 

You open another bar, throwing the wrapper of your first into the little trash can by the door.  You begin drawing a similar diagram to the one above your door frame around your window.  There is a noise of a door opening and closing at the front of the apartment, and you hear a loud voice being shushed by another.  Sounds like Alphys and Undyne are finally home,

 

“In regards to my personal experiences today.”  You continue.  “I spoke with the royalty briefly before they had to attend to other urgent business.  I believe they were of the mindset that I was a mage to be turned away quickly.  Instead, I was able to persuade them to keep me on sight.  They seem interested in working with us.  The files were handed over, they should be contacting Grandmaster Zara soon.”

 

“I believe contact was made over an hour ago, they are still deliberating.”

 

“Execellent.”

 

“Will you have anything to add about their social behaviors to our database.”

 

You pause in your finger painting as you think about what to say.  It was a little early to really understand the monsters, but it was important that your relations were well documented should another witch deal with them at a later date.

 

“First impression, they seem friendly.  Relations with them are more human cultured than was initially anticipated for a species living underground.  I theorize they had access to materials from above somehow.  They are interested more than scared of my intrusion in their midst.  I was assigned a guide, perhaps to keep watch on my behavior.  The guide Papyrus is kind and caring.  He does not appear to be under any suspect secondary orders.  I have been given humble housing shared with several other monsters…” 

 

You paused before continuing.

 

“I would also like to report that the monsters do not defecate, and I am unsure where or how excess waste is expelled from their bodies.”

 

You can almost hear a laugh from Silven on the other side.

 

“N-Noted.”

 

“It should also be noted that monsters do not give off intent as other living creatures do.”

 

“Can you elaborate.”

 

“I hypothesize this is due to their unique biology.  They appear to be made up of a mass of magical energy rather than physical material.  There are no chemical signals with which to read intent.”

 

“Will you be able to deal with them safely while unable to read them.”

 

“Surface level body language does not indicate they are threatening in the least.  I should be fine.”

 

You can hear an audible sigh from Silven.

 

“Are you positive you can continue with your assigned job safely while unable to read their intent.”

 

“At current positive.”

 

She waits a moment before asking.

 

“Is there anything else you wish to report on at this time.”

 

You think about your answer, as you swallow the last of your second calorie bar.

 

“Not at this time.  However, could you send me an up to date book containing information about the human digestive system, I’m going to need to educate some monsters.”

 

“I will send for one shortly via transporter A-21.  When will you be picking it up.”

 

“Tulu will pick it up in the morning.”

 

“Is that all you will be requiring.”

 

“Yes… no wait, also… uh...include a roll of toilet paper, 7 out.”  You can hear the distant sound of Silven laughing as you tap the orb to end the call.

 

You finish the final mark on the room as you open up the third calorie bar.  You had placed a hidden mark below the carpet for monitoring anything that entered your room without invitation.  It would send your familiar the collected information whenever he touched it, and he would pass along anything interesting to you.  If someone managed to get in your room without activating your entry and exit traps, and go through your things, you would know.

 

You climbed into bed and settled down for the night.  Tomorrow you would have to focus on persuading the King and Queen to let you set up a field.  You were pretty sure they weren't going to like it.  You punched in an early alarm for the next day.  You didn’t have anything planned yet, but you wanted to show initiative.  You fell asleep practicing convincing arguments in your head.

 

* * *

 

Next morning you are woken up to the sound of someone banging on your door loudly.

 

“MAGIC HUMAN, IT IS TIME TO GET UP.  KING AND LADY ASGORE HAVE ASKED THAT YOU ATTEND THEIR MORNING MEETING. IT WILL BE STARTING SOON.”

 

You groan and check the time.  Its earlier than you had set for your alarm.  So much for showing initiative.  You sling on your staff as you answer the door to Papyrus’s grinning face.  Today he was free of his strange armor, and instead wearing a loose fitting red T-shirt that failed to cover his middle, with the words 200% awesome crudely written on the front in black marker.  Did he write that himself?  He completed the look with bright blue shorts adorned in white star print, and matching red starred shoes.  His leg bones were covered in a sort of tight fitting black material, along with his arm bones, and spine.  He still wore his signature red scarf.

 

“YOU ARE AWAKE MAGIC HUMAN!.”

 

“So I am.”  You yawn out.  “When does the meeting start.”

 

“IN HALF AN HOUR.”

 

Oh good, you were worried he hadn't woken you in time to get ready.  You would probably need ten minutes to walk there, so that leaves you with barely twenty minutes to look presentable.

 

“Is the bathroom open.”

 

Papyrus looks to his right at the bathroom.

 

“YES I BELIEVE THE BATHROOM DOOR IS OPEN.”

 

You just smile and nod…  “Thanks.”

 

“IF THERE IS ANYTHING YOU NEED, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND MASTERFUL HOST AND GUIDE TO THE MAGIC HUMAN, WILL RETRIEVE IT FOR YOU.”

 

You just nod your head and smile, it's a little early for his shouting voice for you.

 

“Thank you, I’m just going to take a quick shower before we leave then.”

 

“EXCELLENT MAGIC HUMAN, IT IS ALWAYS IMPORTANT TO LOOK YOUR BEST WHEN YOU ARE WORKING IN AN IMPORTANT GOVERNMENT POSITION.  SANS TAUGHT ME THAT.”

 

“Oh really…”

 

Says the guy who wears the literal meaning of the word lazy clothes.

 

“YES, JUST THIS MORNING HE INFORMED ME THAT WEARING A BATTLE BODY WHEN ATTEMPTING PEACEFUL NEGOTIATION COULD BE INTERPRETED INCORRECTLY.  THUS I SWITCHED MY STYLE TO A MORE FASHIONABLE AND APPROPRIATE OUTFIT!”

 

According to Papyrus, star printed pants and marker titled shirts are fashion appropriate for government meetings.  Perhaps there was more of a cultural barrier between monsters and humans than you thought.

 

“You look great Papyrus.”

 

“WHAT!?  FL-FLIRTING!?”  He places both of his hands to his face, as it lights up bright orange.  Is that a blush?  OH MY GOD, MAGIC HUMAN!  ARE YOU ASKING ME ON A D-DATE!”

 

“No, I’m not.  It was a friendly compliment.”  You answer flatley.  You wonder how he got to that conclusion from just a compliment on his wardrobe.  Maybe giving compliments on clothes was some sort of dating pickup slang for monsters.  You are having a really hard time with monster culture.

 

“FRIENDZONED AGAIN.”  Instead of looking sad he smiles even wider.  “NOT TO WORRY MAGIC HUMAN, THE FRIEND ZONE OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS THE BEST PLACE YOU CAN BE.  WE CAN MAKE FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI AND BINGE WATCH MOVIES INSTEAD OF WASTING TIME CANOODLING IN EACH OTHERS ROOMS.”

 

You were so confused, weren’t you putting him in the friend zone…  You just nod your head and smile.

 

“Binge watching movies does sound much more productive.”  Papyrus nods his head in agreement.  “Um Papyrus, I would love to talk some more, but… can it wait till later, I have to get ready for the meeting.”  Your eyes dart to the open door of the bathroom, glad that you still haven’t noticed anyone using it.

 

Papyrus places his skeletal hands to his face in shock.

 

“MY GOODNESS, YOU ARE CORRECT MAGIC HUMAN.  I WILL LEAVE YOU TO YOUR MORNING ROUTINE AT ONCE.”

 

With that, he salutes before marching off to the kitchen.  

 

You move back into your room and select your outfit for the day from your suitcase.  You find that Tulu has returned from his night scouting, and is glaring up at you from his spot on the bed.  His cat form is even worse than it was during the plane ride.  Usually he tries to looks somewhat like a cat.  Today he looks more like a black pissed off fanged toad.

 

“I need a delivery.”  You say to him pointing to the orb still sitting on the desk.

 

He walks over to the other side of the bed lazily and onto the desk.  He sits his rump in the middle of the empty silver circle connected to the circle with the orb.  You open a vial labeled A-21 and dip your finger into the ash inside.  You place the dipped finger to Tulu’s head between his eyes and wait.  After a moment, his eyes begin to rapidly change from violet to silver and his stomach begins inflating.  After he becomes what looks like a giant bloated balloon with little nub legs poking out, he throws up an enormous book and a roll of toilet paper, completely dry.  The book is titled ‘The Human Body: A visual guide to human biology’

 

“Thank you.”

 

You grab the toilet paper, your cloak, your outfit for the day, and some grooming items, and head to the bathroom.  There still isn’t anyone using it.  Tulu makes himself comfortable on the toilet top as you take the quickest shower you can and quickly try dry your hair with a towel.  You barely finish getting ready just as Papyrus peeks his head into the open door.

 

“HUMAN IT'S TIME TO GO, OR WE SHALL BE LATE FOR OUR MEETING.”

  
You take one last look at the mirror straightening out your staff before following Papyrus through the apartment and out the front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't been updating. I type my stories when my husband is gone for work and I'm all alone. It passes the time. With Christmas I haven't had as much time alone as usual. I'll also be off on a cruise next week, so there may not be an update for a while. I won't quit the story, but it may be a while before the next chapter. I don't know when it will be, so I won't make any promises.


	7. Morning Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You attend a Monday Morning Meeting with Monsters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't updated this story. It's actually more dear to my heart than my other fanfic, but its so much harder to write. Introducing a bunch of characters all at once was a terrible idea. It was so hard. I've had about half the chapter done for a while, but I just didn't find it fun to write, so I kept avoiding it. It didn't come out the best because I didn't enjoy writing it, but at its out now, and I can get onto the fun stuff... At least I hope its all fun stuff to write from here on out!

You feel the crisp morning chill as you step into the outside air.  You fall into step with Papyrus as you both make your way to the meeting room.   He smiles at you, and gives a friendly good morning to Tulu when he notices him laying in the hood of your cloak.

 

"Papyrus, do you know what the meeting will be about.  Anything I should be expecting"

 

"OF COURSE I DO MAGIC HUMAN.  FROM THE TIME THE BARRIER WAS BROKEN, WE MONSTERS HAVE DECIDED TO MEET EVERY MORNING ON MONDAY TO DISCUSS THE URGENT TASKS OF THE DAY.  MANY IMPORTANT MONSTERS WILL BE IN ATTENDANCE, INCLUDING I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, MASCOT TO HUMANS, AND HOST AND GUIDE TO THE MAGIC HUMAN."

 

He poses dramatically as he finishes the last part, keeping in step with you perfectly while maintaining the pose.

 

"THE MEETING IS QUITE EVENTFUL, AND INTEGRAL TO STARTING ONE'S WEEK OFF ON THE RIGHT TRACK.  SIGH, IF ONLY SANS WOULD GET HIS LAZY BONES OUT OF BED AND ATTEND THE MEETING LIKE HE SHOULD.  I AM NOT SURE WHAT I SHOULD DO WITH HIM SOMETIMES.  CAN YOU BELIEVE HE IGNORED ALL MY ATTEMPTS TO WAKE HIM THIS MORNING.  HE TOLD ME THAT HE NEEDED TO GET EXTRA SLEEP FOR A VERY IMPORTANT MEETING LATER."

 

Did he just say the word sigh out loud?  

 

"So the meeting is like a game plan for leading the monsters."

 

"A GAME, NO MAGIC HUMAN, THIS MEETING IS SERIOUS.  ONLY THE MOST IMPORTANT OF MONSTERS AND OUR HUMAN FRIENDS IN LEADERSHIP WILL BE THERE."

 

Oh, so there will be humans there as well. 

 

You head up the stairs in front of the building and make your way inside the glass double doors.  Papyrus leads you down a different hall than last time with a series of identical doors on either side.  Each display a number on a nameplate.  As you get to the end of the hall, you can hear voices from the the very last room room.  He sprints the last few steps, and gallantly opens the door to room 16.

 

"I THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS ARRIVED, AND HAS BROUGHT THE MAGIC HUMAN IN SAFE CONDITION, AS REQUESTED.  NEYH HEH HEH."  He announces as he bows and sweeps you inside.

 

You find yourself walking into a room filled with a long conference table and chairs set up.  It smells like morning coffee and tea.  You’re greeted by a multitude of different humans and monsters.  Each having small conversations in their own groups.  They barely look up at you as you both enter.  You recognize the king and queen, along with Alphys and Undyne.  And, as your eyes scan the room, you notice a certain short skeleton snoozing with his face in his arms, hugging a mug of steaming liquid.

 

"SANS, YOU MADE IT!  WHEN DID YOU EVEN GET OUT OF BED?”  Papyrus yells as he spots him.

 

Sans cracks a single socketed eye open and points his eyelight at Papyrus before bringing it to look at you.  His permanent grin stretching wider.

 

“Told ya I had another important meeting later bro.  Had ta get all the beauty sleep I could.  Remember what I said about looking sharp for the head government honchos here.”

 

He yawns and takes a sip from his mug before settling his head back down in his arms.  Hoooh?  So the pipsqueak was important after all.  Interesting.

 

“WHAT WILL I DO WITH YOU SANS.  AT LEAST YOU DECIDED TO GET YOUR LAZY BONES UP AND COME TO TODAY'S MEETING FOR ONCE.”

 

Sans merely half waves an arm from his face in response.

 

You follow Papyrus as he leads you towards the center of the long table near what looks to be a young child.  He pulls a chair out for you, and seats himself next to the kid.  He immediately pulls out some notes and unfolds them as you sit down.  You can feel the anxiety radiating off the kid as they peek at you from behind Papyrus.

 

“MAGIC HUMAN, I WOULD LIKE TO INTRODUCE YOU TO THE HUMAN FRISK.  HUMAN, THIS IS MAGIC HUMAN Y/N.”  Papyrus leans over in a way that you can get a better view of the kid as the kid gets a better view of you.

 

“Hoooh?.. so you’re the aforementioned child prodigy who was able to break a powerful, hundreds of year old, magical barrier, and free a bunch of magical monsters from their mountain prison.”

 

The kid nods vigorously up and down with a huge prideful grin before lifting their hands up and signing a response.

 

“ _ It wasn’t only me who did it.  I had a lot of help from all of my friends here. _ ”

 

You weren’t expecting the ASL, but luckily you caught most of it.

 

“FRISK SAYS THEY HAD A LOT OF HELP FROM ALL OF US AS WELL MAGIC HUMAN.”  Papyrus smiles, proud of his role as translator.

 

“Yes, I can understand ASL as well Papyrus.”

 

“ _ You know sign?  I wasn’t expecting that. _ ”  Frisk motions back to you.

 

“WOWIE MAGIC HUMAN.  MOST OF THE OTHER HUMANS I’VE MET CAN’T UNDERSTAND SIGN LANGUAGE AT ALL.”

 

They booth look generally surprised, but happy you can communicate with them.

 

“Living as long as I have allows you to pick up on many different languages.  You’ll have to forgive me.  The last time I’ve used a sign language I was stationed in China and used Northern CSL.  It may take a while for me to readjust to the language shift.”

 

“ _ You know more than one sign language. _ ”  Frisk fervently signs back.  You notice they don’t need to be facing you as you converse and hypothesize that they sign due to a lack of speech rather than a deficiency in their hearing.

 

“THERE'S MORE THAN ONE SIGN LANGUAGE!  WHY WOULD YOU NEED MORE THAN ONE SIGN LANGUAGE”  Papyrus asks surprised.

 

“Sign languages evolved at different times in different places, within different vocal languages.  The British use a vastly different language when using sign than in America, even when both languages use English as their vocal languages.”

 

“ALPHYS TOLD ME HUMANS USE DIFFERENT LANGUAGES, BUT I NEVER SUSPECTED THEY WOULD USE DIFFERENT SIGN LANGUAGES.  HUMAN, YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME ABOUT THIS IMPORTANT NEWS SOONER.  I THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHOULD KNOW EVERYTHING THERE IS ABOUT HUMANS IF I WISH TO BE A PROPER MASCOT FOR MONSTERS”

 

Frisk giggles at Papyrus as he dances in his seat from his new perspective on human communication.  You can only wonder, how was it that such a young person who couldn’t speak, could do as much as the monsters clam they did.  You read their intent as being peaceful, if a little apprehensive with you.  But besides their lack of speech, the kid seemed nothing but ordinary.

 

You’re group is cut off from their conversation about languages as a tall metal looking monster walks flashily into the room.

 

“Ohhhh Yes!  Ladies and Gentlemen, I have arrived.  It’s time to get our morning started, hmmmm beautifully.”  His voice was smooth and warm, yet overlaid with a metallic sounding speaker.  He swoons as he speaks, showing of his long shiny pink booted legs.

 

Toriel looks up from her conversation as he walks in and stands, Asgore who was sitting next to her follows.

 

“Late as always Metaton dear.”  She responds.

 

“MMMM Fashionably of course.”  He quips back as he pulls into the seat next to you.

 

“Ohhhhh my, and who is this precious darling who is joining us today.  My my, such a lovely new face.”  

 

He crosses his legs as he turns in his chair leaning an elbow on the table to look you over.  You can feel his eyes scanning you up and down, but you pay him no mind.  Before you can answer you’re cut off.

 

“We are going to cover that in a moment if you could please.”  Asgore’s voice booms over the table.

 

The individual conversations die down, including the snores form a certain end of the table.  Asgore continues by introducing you first.

 

“Today we have added a new member to our morning leadership meeting.  She is the aforementioned human possessing magic who was due to meet with us yesterday.”

 

You hear an audible gasp from Mettaton beside you as Asgore announces this.  He covers his mouth dramatically before smiling at you like you are the newest hot gossip piece.  A man sitting next to Undyne with a shaved head and wearing a military outfit leans in slightly as he looks you over.  The human talking fervently with the King and Queen before, begins taking notes.  And a group of two humans, one male and one female, look over at you with wide eyes.

 

“We talked very briefly yesterday with her.  And later contacted the Guild of Witches she represents, confirming that they are not in any way connected to the mages who locked us underground.  Instead they have reached out to us with a desire of cooperation and successful integration back into human society.”

 

You look around the room taking in the various reactions.  The monsters you met seem relatively at ease with your presence.  Even Sans barely holds his head up enough from his arms on the table to pay attention to what is happening.  The humans mostly seem excited, though the man in the military outfit keeps a steady but cool gaze on you.

 

“We do however, have some extra questions about your stay with us.  Mrs. Y/N.”  Asgore continues.

 

You nod your head expecting it.

 

“When talking with you, and later with your Guild, it came to our attention that while you are here to represent your Guild’s desire to support our cause, you were also sent here to protect us from something.”

 

“Yes.  If you recall my explanation on fiends and creatures from the void.  Thousands were able to escape when the initial breach happened.  We have hunted many of them down, but some have gone into hiding, and others have surfaced due to humans multiple attempts to open voids of their own.”

 

“These fiends.”  Torial interrupts.  “Why do you hunt them.  The papers you give us describe what they look like, but…. can they not be reasoned with.  Shouldn’t we try and befriend them instead.”

 

“No.”  You answer back darkly.

 

You decide to demonstrate a little.  You pull Tulu from your hood and set him on the table.  He yawns showing rows of razor sharp white teeth beneath his dark feline facade.  He opens his bright slitted purple eyes, before lying down into a ball and falling asleep.  Everyone's eyes watch him closely.

 

“This is a lesser fiend, a smaller less powerful creature from the void.  He goes by the name Tulu.  He is only here, only cooperating, because I have made a contractual agreement with him.  Should I die, or somehow nullify the contract, Tulu will immediately revert back to his primal state, and attempt to consume the living things around him.  He has been with me for around 400 years, but he would turn on me, and any of my allies in an instant, should his contract come to a conclusion.  Fiends do not feel companionship, they have no love, mercy, or compassion for others.  They only wish to consume.  They cannot be persuaded to stop, nor do they feel guilt about their actions.”

 

Sans cuts in, now sitting up staring at Tulu asleep on the table.

 

“You brought in something that dangerous with you.”

 

You smile at him.

 

“He’s safe.  Has been for over 400 years.  And we have ways to deal with fiends should something go wrong with a contract.”

 

Sans continues to glare him down as Asgore cuts back in.

 

“And you believe these fiends are going to target my people.”

 

“We think they will, yes.  They are usually drawn to magic.  That's why they sent you a Grandmaster Witch instead of one of our more politically orientated trained girls.  If a fiend shows up, I have superior training to deal with it.”

 

Asgore paws his face as he sighs.  He looks like an old man who has just been told his daughter died before him.

 

“And I thought we would only have to deal with the issue of humans endangering my people.  Is it so hard to want peace.”

 

“We do have safety precautions that can be used when we believe an area is being targeted by fiends… if you are willing to listen.”

 

Asgore waves an enormous white paw.

 

“Let's hear it.”

 

“I am able to enact a field of control around a large area using symbols.  So long as I stay within the field, I will be immediately alerted to any approaching fiends, and should I activate the center of control circle, prevent additional fiends from entering.”

 

Asgores face slowly builds with anger as you explain.  His fluffy white fur stands on end as you speak.

 

“You wish to inflict another barrier upon my people!”  He practically shouts.  Voice booming as he slams a huge paw on the table.  Several of the humans flinch around him.  Toriel looks almost as equally angry, though she holds herself calmly.  You shrink back at his face.  This was to be expected, you tell yourself.  You keep your words calm as you try and reason with him.

 

“It can only be used to keep things out.  Anything inside it will be free to move about normally.”

 

Asgore looks at you sternly as he speaks, his voice low.

 

“Human.  You come to me with talk of creatures I have never heard of, and ask that I let my people place themselves under another barrier so soon after we have escaped.  This I can not do.”

 

You try again to reason calmly.

 

“Besides the symbols marking the area of effect, your people will be entirely unaffected by its presence.  There will be no difference in your day to day activities.”

 

Asgore looks as though he is about to shout again when Torial cuts him off.

 

“Y/N, I can tell that you aren’t trying to hurt our people.  But we will not agree to another barrier.  Even one that is designed to protect us.  Do you perhaps, have another option?  Can’t the military help instead?”

 

“Fiends cannot be stopped permanently without a cleansing ritual.  The military may be able to hold one back, for a time, but it takes a witch's power to remove it permanently from this plain of existence.”

 

Toriel looks over to the man in military gear.

 

“Then we will have to have you work with General Cunningham instead.  We simply will not place our people under another barrier.”

 

You sigh.  It makes sense to you.  But it's so foolish.  The field of control was designed as a first line of defence against fiends.  They were quick, and could change shape.  Military could only stand in their way for as long as they had life for it to feed off.

 

“I have been instructed to follow you command so long as it coincides with the goals discussed in our terms of agreement.”

 

You bow your head as you submit.  You really hope that a feind doesn’t show up.  Hopefully the magic of monsters is different enough that they will leave them alone.  Deep down you know it probably isn’t.

 

Asgore barely blinks as he speaks.  “Excellent.  Then General Cunningham, if you would please speak with our guest after the meeting and design a plan of action against this new threat.”  He says threat as though accusing you of something.  “That will be all on the matter.”

 

The meeting continues in other directions.  General Cunningham and Undyne report on both the inner and outer defense status of the monster town.  The human military taking responsibility to prevent unauthorized humans from approaching and entering the perimeter of the town, while the Royal Guard works to keep peace within the town, and foster military relationships.

 

The human who had been taking notes next to Asgore and Toriel is the next person to report.  He wears a dark pinstripe suit with short cut brown hair, and sports one of those new fashionable beards men have.  You get the impression he's on the older side, but trying to appear young and approachable.  He introduces himself to you as Wallice John Specmen, asking to simply be called by his last name Specmen.  He is the primary head representative for the law firm hired to represent monster interests within government.

 

He makes a report on the laws that are being rewritten to include monsters as equal right holders with humans.  The humans were having a hard time simply including all monsters as the same species.  They found it particularly difficult to include all monsters as intelligent, when some were unable to demonstrate the most basic functionalities of communication.  He also gives updates on contracts with the human government to allow monsters to construct improvements on their newly acquired land to provide more housing.  Apparently construction code still applied to a species that wasn’t recognized a sentient, even making it difficult to alter already existing areas of the purchased resort to better suit each unique monsters need.

 

After Specman finishes his report, the male of the male and female human duo stands, along with Mettaton.  The guy is young.  Probably in his early twenties, fresh out of college young.  He has wavy shaggy black hair that stops at his ears.  His clothes are a simple tshirt and jeans.  You get the impression that he's a laid back type of guy.

 

“Mettaton and I finished a few videos about the current conditions of monsters.  We only need your approval before we upload them to the internet.  Oh!”  He turns to you.  “The names Hank by the way.  Hank portman.”  You nod in his directions.  “Mettaton and I are in charge of managing monster media.  We-”

 

“Yes darling.”  Mettaton cuts him off, looking down at you with a sultry smile he continues.  “As I’m sure you're dying to know.  I’m the face of monster media.”  He raises a hand to his face dramatically.  “It must be hard meeting so many new people, but I assure you, I’m the face that matters most.  Underground I was the greatest star for monsterkind, but now I will be reborn above the surface as a new star.  The savior of monsters.”

 

You hear an audible gasp from Papyrus next to you.

 

“How you might ask!  Why of course.  My perfect face will draw on the empathy of thousands to our plight.  We will let the world know that monsterkind wishes to integrate peacefully.  And it will all be thanks to me, Mettaton the star monsterkind!”  He pulls his body back, swooning dramatically.

 

You are guessing this is his way of introducing himself to you.  Off to the side you can see Asgore and Torial waiting patiently for him to finish.  Sans snoring has started up again, and Cunningham and Undyne roll their eyes.  Behind you however, Frisk and Papyrus are applauding with oos and ahhs.  Mettaton sits down when he finishes.

 

“Thank you Mettaton, Hank.  We will review the videos as soon as possible, if you could please wait until after the meeting, we would like to view them then.”  Toriel comments.

 

Hank takes his seat.  He is followed up by the only other female human in the room standing with Papyrus and Frisk.  

 

“Hello, my name is Marcy Baker.  I’m in charge of the facilitation of monster and human cultural relationships.  I work with both Frisk and Papyrus to help answer questions about humans that monsters may find difficult to understand, and vice versa.  I’m here to insure that their future integration into human society flows smoothly.”  She smiles a genuine smile at you.  “I see that you have already met Frisk and Papyrus.”  You, Frisk, and Papyrus all nod your heads.  “Excellent, then Papyrus if you could please read off what we worked on yesterday for our website.”

 

“YES OF COURSE SOCIAL HUMAN!”  Papyrus grabs at the notes he laid out on the desk and looks them over.“

 

“WE ADDED A SECTION ON SOULS AND THEIR PROPERTIES, WHAT EACH COLOR MAY MEAN FOR HUMANS, AND WHAT EACH OF THEIR STATS MEAN WHEN ENTERING INTO A CONFRONTATION.”

 

Papyrus puts his notes down and grins.

 

Toriel and Asgore nod their heads towards him, as Papyrus and Frisk sit down.

 

“I’m also working with Hank to get the message out about our human monster information website so that monsters will have access to it whenever they need it.”  Marcy adds before sitting down.

 

“Thank you Marcy, we really do feel like this website will be valuable to our species.  Our integration into human territory may be earlier than we think, and we should be as prepared as possible when that time comes.”  Torial beams across the table at her.

 

There are only two people left who haven’t stood up to report.  Alphys stands slowly, looking at Sans who appears to be sleeping.  When he doesn’t move she takes a deep breath about to speak.

 

“SANS!  Get your lazy butt up and help Alphys give her report!”  Undyne yells suddenly, slamming a webbed fist on the table.

 

“Tch”  Sans opens one socket, beady eyelight looking up at Undyne before he yawns, stretches, and stands up slowly.  He leans his head back and rests his arms behind his head, waiting for Alphys to start.

 

“Uh-Uhmmm,  wo-wo-work on the co-core is coming along.  We-We have managed to di-di-dismantle the ma-ma-main components and are wo-wo-working on getting them re-ready to move.”  She wrings her hands as she looks around the room before resting her eyes on Sans.  “We-we uhhh,  we-we-we-”

 

“We found a good spot to setup a new core, n’ have a plan for making it smaller n’ reduce its output of heat.”

 

Undyne pats Alphy’s back as she sits down.

 

“We will go over your ideas around lunch.”  Asgore responds.  “If you could take us to the planned site, we will discuss further action once it has been reviewed.”  Asgore writes something down in a planner beside him.

 

“Is there anything else.”  Toriel looks around the room.  It stays quiet.  “Well if there is nothing else, let us call this meeting adjourned.”

 

Chairs squeak as they scuff backwards.  Monsters and humans get up and streach, yawning from the early morning.  You decide to get to work early, and walk over to General Cunningham.  If you aren’t able to set up a field, you are going to have to do something else, and working with the human military would be your best bet.  

 

Before you can reach him, a heavy hand stops you as it slaps down on your shoulder.

 

“Stop right there.  You’re coming with me.  We’ve got some unfinished business to discuss.”

  
You look behind you into a deep yellow eye.  Undynes face has turned into a toothy smile.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What could she want?

**Author's Note:**

> Its gonna start off a bit explainy as I set up the unique plot, but afterwards, its gonna be lots of fun comedy and character interactions. I promise it will get more interesting.


End file.
